<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Día 11: Algún día los sonidos se convertirán en aromas by LaVenus6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000763">Día 11: Algún día los sonidos se convertirán en aromas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6'>LaVenus6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020: Algún día [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Ghost Bride - Yangsze Choo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fictober 2020, TV Show, netflix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Er Lang / Pan Lin Lam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020: Algún día [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Día 11: Algún día los sonidos se convertirán en aromas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Algún día los sonidos se convertirán en aromas. De esta forma nuestro trabajo sería más fácil. Aquellos aromas nos ayudarían a identificar las almas. Las personas gentiles olerían a rosas, las personas crueles a basura. El hedor será tan repugnante que ni la persona podrá soportarlo. Así también sabríamos que alma ya se está pudriendo en el pecado"</p>
<p>Esas palabras me dijo un amigo en el cielo.</p>
<p>Si llegará a pasar su sugerencia con nuestro jefe, ¿me preguntó que aroma tendré?</p>
<p>Sí me preguntan, tú tendrías varios aromas agradables para mí. Por ejemplo, tu risa tendría la fragancia de una tarde de verano. Tan cálida que desagrada a los envidiosos o a los que la consideran molesta pero tan perfecta y agradable para mí.</p>
<p>O que tu aguda voz, de la que a veces me quejo para hacerte enfadar adopte el olor del vino más caro. Para embriagarme solo al sentirlo y tener un motivo para decir que nunca te calles. Ya que no tengo el valor para decirte que sigas conversando conmigo. Ojala que sea el vino más caro porque es difícil de conseguir como algunos de tus besos.</p>
<p>Algún día la gente sabrá que tus latidos son mejores que el té de manzanilla. Tan relajantes como su esencia.</p>
<p>El sonido que haces al pronunciar mi nombre es como el aroma del café. Porque me cambia el humor para recibir un nuevo día de forma alegre y entusiasta.</p>
<p>Desgraciadamente me queda poco tiempo en este mundo para saber si nuestro jefe aceptó la sugerencia.</p>
<p>No te lo había dicho pero no podré seguir este viaje a tu lado.</p>
<p>No, no me voy a otra misión ni me subieron de rango en el cielo. Simplemente, es un intercambio, tú seguirás aquí.</p>
<p>¿Y yo?</p>
<p>No sé si seré juzgado como humano para designarme un hogar en el cielo o en el infierno. Así que no te puedo decir "te esperaré", porque no quiero verte en el infierno. Solo en caso, que ese sea mi designio.</p>
<p>Lo que sí espero es que me asocies mi voz con algún aroma. Para que al sentirlo sepas que soy yo aconsejándote o que me estoy burlando de ti como solía hacer para molestarte. Solo para que tengas en cuenta que siempre estaré a tu lado.</p>
<p>Es una pena que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti tras mi muerte. Y sí ya leíste está carta antes de ello, Pan Lin Lan, finge que no lo sabes, por favor. De lo contrario, pensaré que tu amor es falso como mi vida eterna.</p>
<p>Con amor…</p>
<p>Er lang.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>